thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Longbox of the Damned
Longbox of the Damned is a show by Linkara that airs in October. He's described the show as being similar to Cinemassacre's Monster Madness only with a twist. The show is hosted by Moarte, a dead ghoul who has been forever cursed to look over the longbox. He reviews and showcases horror comics or comics that are vaguely related to the supernatural. These comics are both old and new and it occurs every day in October, appearing every day on TGWTG except Monday, when AT4W airs. In this case, Tuesdays will be a double feature. A special edition of LotD focusing on "Marvel Zombies", titled "Longbox of the Damned: A Midsummer's Nightmare 2015" aired through July 2015 every day except Mondays. On July 21st, 2015, Lewis announced via Tumblr that "A Midsummer's Nightmare" will continue each year provided his Patreon doesn't drop below $2000. They will also be hosted by various host characters instead of only Moarte. Episodes *House of Mystery: Room and Boredom (October 2nd, 2012) *The Sandman #4-7 (October 2nd, 2012) *Marvel Zombies (October 3rd, 2012) *Dracula vs Zorro (October 4th, 2012) *Creepy #9 (October 5th, 2012) *Horrorwood (October 6th, 2012) *Superman & Batman vs. Vampires & Werewolves (October 7th, 2012) *Uzumaki Vol. 1 (October 9th, 2012 *Jason vs. Jason X (October 9th, 2012) *Animal Man - The Hunt (October 10th, 2012) *Howard Lovecraft & The Frozen Kingdom (October 11th, 2012) *Poe (October 12th, 2012) *30 Days of Night (October 13th, 2012) *Silent Hill: Past Life (October 14th, 2012) *Eerie #1 (October 17th, 2012) *Worlds Unknown #6 (October 17th, 2012) *xxxHolic: Chapter 14 (October 17th, 2012) *Vincent Price Presents #3 (October 18th, 2012) *Wrath of the Spectre (October 19th, 2012) *Severed (October 20th, 2012) *The Walking Dead Vol. 1 (October 21st, 2012) *The New Teen Titans #12 (October 23rd, 2012) *Gary Gianni's MonsterMen (October 23rd, 2012) *Saga of the Swamp Thing Vol. 1 (October 24th, 2012) *Bela Lugosi's Tales From The Grave #2 (October 25th, 2012) *Jack Davis' Tales from the Crypt (October 26th, 2012) *Hack/Slash Omnibus Vol. 1 (October 27th, 2012) *Goosebumps Graphix #2: Terror Trips (October 28th, 2012) *Bart Simpson's Treehouse of Horror #18 (October 30th, 2012) *Blackest Night (October 30th, 2012) *Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash (October 31st, 2012) *LotD 2013 Promo (September 24th, 2013) *The Crow (October 1st, 2013) *Uzumaki Vol. 2 (October 2nd, 2013) *Frankenstein: Agent of SHADE (October 3rd, 2013) *The Nightmare Factory (October 4th, 2013) *Batman & Dracula: Red Rain (October 5th, 2013) *Children of the Grave (October 6th, 2013) *Werewolves on the Moon vs. Vampires (October 8th, 2013) *Teen Titans Annual #1 (October 8th, 2013) *Infestation Vol. 1 (October 9th, 2013) *Tales of the Zombie #1 (October 10th, 2013) *Frankenstein Mobster (October 11th, 2013) *Kill All Monsters Vol. 1: Ruins of Paris (October 12th, 2013) *Hellsing Vol. 1 (October 13th, 2013) *Bela Lugosi's Tales from the Grave #3 (October 15th, 2013) *Creepy #12 (October 15th, 2013) *Pet Shop of Horrors Vol. 1 (October 16th, 2013) *Zombo: Can I Eat Your Brains, Please? (October 17th, 2013) *Day of Judgment (October 18th, 2013) *Death Note Vol. 1 (October 19th, 2013) *Marvel Spotlight #5 (October 20th, 2013) *EEEK! Vol. 1 (October 22nd, 2013) *Terror, Inc. (October 22nd, 2013) *Dracula Everlasting (October 23rd, 2013) *The Secret Adventures of Houdini (October 24th, 2013) *I...Vampire! (October 25th, 2013) *Star Trek #4-5 (October 26th, 2013) *Gyo Vol. 1 (October 27th, 2013) *Tomb of Dracula #1 (October 29th, 2013) *Hack/Slash Omnibus Vol. 2 (October 29th, 2013) *Captain America #326 (October 30th, 2013) *Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors (October 31st, 2013) *LotD 2014 Promo (September 13th, 2014) *The Twilight Zone #1-4 (October 1st, 2014) *Uzumaki Vol. 3 (October 2nd, 2014) *Creepy #16 (October 3rd, 2014) *Batgirl #30 (October 4th, 2014) *8 Bit Zombie #1 (October 5th, 2014) *Zombie Cop (October 7th, 2014) *Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (October 7th, 2014) *Howard Lovecraft and the Undersea Kingdom (October 8th, 2014) *Night of the Living Dead: Just a Girl (October 9th, 2014) *Monster of Frankenstein #1-4 (October 10th, 2014) *Tales of Supernatural Law (October 11th, 2014) *Hell Girl, Volume 1 (October 12th, 2014) *Batman: Bloodstorm (October 14th, 2014) *Route 666: Highway to Horror (October 14th, 2014) *The Tinglers (October 15th, 2014) *Bela Lugosi's Tales from the Grave #4 (October 16th, 2014) *The Ghoul (October 17th, 2014) *Deadpool: Dracula's Gauntlet (October 18th, 2014) *Monsterpocalypse #1-3 (October 19th, 2014) *Dracula Chronicles (October 21st, 2014) *Aleister Arcane (October 21st, 2014) *Batman: Castle of the Bat (October 22nd, 2014) *Eerie #5 (October 23rd, 2014) *The Invaders #31 (October 24th, 2014) *The Thing That Came from Outer Space or Something (October 25th, 2014) *Secret Six: Unhinged (October 26th, 2014) *The Witching Hour #2 (October 28th, 2014) *Something Wicked This Way Comes (October 28th, 2014) *Creepshow (October 29th, 2014) *Psycho #1-3 (October 30th, 2014) *Zombies vs Robots (October 31st, 2014) *A Midsummer's Nightmare 2015 (June 16th, 2015) *Ultimate Fantastic Four #21-23 (July 1st, 2015) *Marvel Zombies (Again) (July 2nd, 2015) *Ultimate Fantastic Four #30-32: Frightful (July 3rd, 2015) *Black Panther #27-30 (July 4th, 2015) *Marvel Zombies vs. Army of Darkness (July 5th, 2015) *Marvel Zombies: Dead Days (July 7th, 2015) *Marvel Zombies 2 (July 8th, 2015) *Marvel Apes (July 9th, 2015) *Marvel Apes: Speedball Special (July 10th, 2015) *Marvel Apes: The Amazing Spider-Monkey (July 11th, 2015) *Marvel Apes: Grunt Line (July 12th, 2015) *Marvel Apes: Prime Eight (July 14th, 2015) *Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution (July 15th, 2015) *Exiles #85-86 (July 16th, 2015) *Marvel Zombies 3 (July 17th, 2015) *Marvel Zombies 4 (July 18th, 2015) *Deadpool: Merc with a Mouth #1-13 (July 19th, 2015) *Deadpool Corps. #1-12 (July 21st, 2015) *Marvel Zombies Return #1 (July 22nd, 2015) *Marvel Zombies Return #2 (July 23rd, 2015) *Marvel Zombies Return #3 (July 24th, 2015) *Marvel Zombies Return #4 (July 25th, 2015) *Marvel Zombies Return #5 (July 26th, 2015) *Marvel Zombies 5 (July 28th, 2015) *Marvel Zombies Supreme (July 29th, 2015) *Marvel Zombies Destroy (July 30th, 2015) *Marvel Zombies Halloween (July 31st, 2015) *October 2015 Trailer (September 22nd, 2015) *Silent Hill Downpour: Anne's Story (October 1st, 2015) *Marvel's Spotlight #2 - Werewolf by Night (October 2nd, 2015) *The Blair Witch Project (October 3rd, 2015) *The Night Owls (October 4th, 2015) *Batman Crimson Mist & Creepy #20 (October 6th, 2015) *Infestation, Vol. 2 (October 7th, 2015) Links *Longbox of the Damned on Channel Awesome Category:Inked Reality Category:Content Category:Shows